An Administrative Core will be responsible for the management and coordination of support for all local and collaborative CSCC activities. The Administrative Core will have the following responsibilities: 1) The efficient execution of all administrative tasks regarding CSCC activities, both local and those involving collaborations with UAB and other institutions and agencies. This will include all routine tasks necessary to manage the JHU/UAB SCC. 2) Day-to-day fiscal management of all budgets for subprojects and centralized cores. This will include oversight of travel costs for Internal and External Advisory Committees, collaborative meetings, and all CSCC staff. 3) A computer resource for data entry, data management, and day-to-day operations of the Administrative Core, including tracking of CSCC research projects and all demographic data regarding sickle cell patients followed by the CSCC. This computer will also be used for managing the budgets and fiscal responsibilities of the CSCC. 4) Administrative liaison for staff in the CSCC to outside collaborating institutions, including UAB, the Maryland State Health Department, community programs and other sites involved in Inter-Center clinical projects.. 5) Scheduling and recording Internal and External Committee meetings and collaborative meetings with UAB, as well as monthly usage meetings and quarterly reviews of all subprojects. 6) Support for a web designer to develop, maintain and support a public access website that will be linked to CSCC public website, which will be developed by the SDMC, with linkages to the NHLBI home page. 7) Administrative support and funding for the Sickle Cell Summer for Science Program.